


A Quiet Night on Dromund Kass

by DarthRamette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRamette/pseuds/DarthRamette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of Keeper and Cipher Nine after the end of Act I. Spoilers for the end of Act I for the Imperial Agent</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night on Dromund Kass

Keeper walked into his house on Dromund Kass. This was the first time he had been home since Cipher Nine had captured Darth Jadus on board the remains of the _Dominator_. He was exhausted in every possible way but something caught his eye as he shut the door. Walking over to the couch he saw the sleeping form of his daughter, Cipher Nine. Her Imperial Coat and hat were thrown over the top of the couch and boots on the floor. This was the first time he had seen her in person since that fateful day.

Looking down on her he saw the new implant over her right eye, a new addition thanks to her battle with Jadus. He felt anger building that Jadus had caused that to his child and recalled when he saw her via holo, she had been bleeding badly from that very spot and even over the holo he could tell it was deep wound. She began groaning as well as tossing, whatever she was dreaming about was not pleasant. He kneeled down next to her and shook her gently to awaken her trying not to startle her. She awoke and took in her surroundings quickly, her training coming in handy and realized where she was. Looking next to her she saw the concerned look of her father.

"Father?" She said slightly confused

"Yes its me Cip....Sete. You were having a bad dream." He explained. She caught his use of almost saying Ciper instead of her name, a reflex he had to maintain while on duty. No one other then her mother and Watcher 3 knew she was Keepers daughter.

Running her fingers through her hair she half smiled at him. "Yea, it is one of my more frequent visitors as of late. I can't seem to shake this nightmare." she told him, her words laced with exhaustion 

"May I ask what it is about?" Keeper inquired concerned "You can always ask dad. I keep seeing you on the floor after that horrid wench Zhorrid kept shocking you, standing there unable to do anything to stop it." She told him,her voice trailing off and head dropping

Moving to sit beside her, he pulled her into his lap. Looking at her like this he didn't see the Cipher Agent who had helped to save the Empire, he saw a scared child, his child who had been scarred by her chosen profession. He had tried to shield her from it as best he could but in the end he couldn't. His regrets at that had been a topic between he and his wife many a night. Tilting her chin up to look at him, he saw total trust in her eyes and pure love. No matter what missions he had sent her on, or chided her on some decisions made, she still trusted and loved him totally.

"You had nothing to do with Zhorrid's sadistic streak. In the end I was responsible. I am sorry you saw that, I begged her not to bring you in but I couldn't stop her. I am fine now." He told her softly. He felt her arms tighten around his waist for a moment.

"Now lets get you to bed my child, you look exhausted and need to get what rest you can before another crisis needs to be diverted." She rose and leaned on her father as he walked her to her room, she gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek before heading in.

Turning to Keeper, "I love you dad."

"I Love you too my dear, now get some sleep before you mother wakes up."

"Yes Father."

Keeper headed to his bedroom and after showering and changing into his night clothes he slipped under the covers and lay next to his wife. She stirred and he took her into his arms. As he drifted off to sleep he knew that things were going to change for all three of them, those changes however were unlike any he had imagined.


End file.
